1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to ultrasound surgical systems and, more particularly to an improved ultrasonic surgical system console.
2. Background of Related Art
Devices which effectively utilize ultrasonic energy for a variety of applications are well-known in a number of diverse arts. The application of ultrasonically vibrating surgical devices used to fragment and remove unwanted tissue with significant precision and safety has led to the development of a number of valuable surgical procedures. Accordingly, the use of ultrasonic aspirators for the fragmentation and surgical removal of tissue from a body has become well-known. Initially, the technique of surgical aspiration was applied for the fragmentation and removal of cataract tissue. Later, such techniques were applied with significant success to neurosurgery and other surgical specialties where the application of ultrasonic technology through a handheld device for selectively removing tissue on a layer-by-layer basis with precise control has proven feasible.
Certain devices known in the art characteristically produce continuous vibrations having a substantially constant amplitude at a predetermined frequency (i.e. 20–30 kHz). Certain limitations have emerged in attempts to use such devices in a broad spectrum of surgical procedures. For example, the action of a continuously vibrating tip does not have a desired effect in breaking up certain types of body tissue, bone, etc. Because the ultrasonic frequency is limited by the physical characteristics of the handheld device, only the motion available at the tip provides the needed motion to break up a particular tissue. The limited focus of a device is ineffective for certain applications due to the vibrations which may be provided by the handheld device. For certain medical procedures, it may be necessary to use multiple hand held devices or it may be necessary to use the same console for powering different handheld devices.
Therefore, a need exists for an ultrasonic console which may be used with handheld devices which operate at different frequencies. A further need exists for a console which has connectors from the handheld device which identify the device to ensure the appropriate device is chosen.
Ultrasonic consoles provide aspiration through vacuum lines coupled to the handheld device. Ultrasonic vibration is provided by activating an actuation element. Conventionally actuating elements are provided with power through a power switch, usually a foot switch. These systems typically break the aspirating vacuum when the ultrasonics are turned off.
Therefore, a need exists for an ultrasonic console which provides for separate switching between the aspiration vacuum and the ultrasonics circuitry. A further need exists for a surgical apparatus which provides increased ease of use.